


Simon's redemption

by Can_I_See_Your_Passport



Series: The Future saga [2]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Hazel is edgy, Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_See_Your_Passport/pseuds/Can_I_See_Your_Passport
Summary: A sequel to book of the future, Simon is on a journey to fix what he has destroyed, but his friendship with Hazel will be difficult to repair
Relationships: Simon Laurent/Grace Monroe
Series: The Future saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm expecting the chapters in this fic to be a lot shorter than the previous one, I could merge some of these chapters together to have longer chapters but 10 chapters, 10 episodes per season, all that stuff.

Whenever Hazel was off duty, she would usually explore the train until One-One assigned her a new mission. At the moment, she was in a bar in the bat car drinking by herself. Of course none of the trains could give out alcohol but it was good enough for Hazel.

"Hey you."

Hazel looked up and saw a bat-person standing at her table. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Well, that's because I'm not from around here." She said to him.

"Say... how about we-" Before he could finish his sentence, he got a fist to the face from Hazel. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I know what you were about to ask, and no." Hazel then exited the bar with everyone there watching her in fear. As she stepped out side she heard a familiar voice.

"You know, it's kind of risky coming here especially since you offed the bartender a few weeks ago." She didn't even have to look at where the voice was coming from to know who it was.

"You know, it's kind of risky coming back from the dead when I'm around." She turned to face Simon who had looked the exact same as he did when she was a child. "Also, I think you forgot the red line on your face."

"No, those days are over." Simon told her. "I'm not here to wheel any Denizens, I'm not here to do any looting, I'm not here to get my number up, I'm just here to talk."

"Talk? What do you mean talk? What could there possibly be to talk about?"

"I... I'm sorry-"

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not sorry for killing Tuba. Why would you be? You expect me to believe that you've changed even a little bit? I know you haven't."

"Hazel please, I-"

"You can call them denizens instead of nulls all you want, but I can see it, you're still the same cold blooded murderer that you've always been."

"Hazel... just... give me a chance ok?"

Hazel then got a message from one-one, giving a new mission. "You're lucky I have a mission now, because you'd be a ghost instead of a zombie at this point. And unlike zombies, ghosts can't return to normal." Hazel pushed Simon out of the way and exited the car. Simon realized that he was in for a long journey.


	2. A Denizen's tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds out that a Denizen can have tape of their memories extracted, but when he views Hazel's he sees things that he doesn't want to see

Apologizing to Grace and Samantha were easy, even if they didn't feel easy. But if he wanted to convince Hazel that he was a better person he needed help, so he went to someone who he could now trust. As he approached the cabin he knocked on the door.

"Stay away, nobodies home."

Simon went into the cabin. "What do you want now, Simon?"

"I need your help Samantha."

"What now?"

"It's Hazel... I tried apologizing but... she didn't care. So if I want to convince her I'm a better person then I need some help with that."

"So what you're trying to do is stop her from causing more chaos?"

"What? No! I don't want to 'stop' her! I want to get through to her! This Hazel is a completely different person now. She isn't the sweet and innocent kid that she was when I met her, she's a killer!"

"Well... do you have any ideas?"

"I do have one idea..."

"Go on."

"So, we know that memory can be extracted from a passenger, is it also possible to do the same to a denizen?"

"Well... yes but-"

"Ok, so get me some of those robots and that projector thingy so-"

"No need simon, I have her tape right here."

"W- how?"

"I have my methods... And you're not the first person to try and stop her."

"Samantha, I'm not trying to stop her!"

"You should be! Ever since you and Grace let her go with Amelia, you let her turn that child into a murderer!"

"Don't blame this on me, alright? Let's just watch her tape."

"S-Simon, I should warn you that-"

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I need to get some information."

"Well, whatever you say Simon." Simon slipped the tape into the projector and began watching. When he entered the memory, what he saw was a group of Apex kids sitting around a table.

"This isn't helpful, this is just a bunch of Apex kids playing poker."

"You taught them poker? They're kids Simon!"

"No I didn't! Grace did... I think. Actually I'm not sure if that's poker."

"When is Lucy gonna join?" One of the kids at the table asked

"She said she would join after she finished reading Simon's book... thing"

"I never even finished that." Simon told The cat.

"I'll go check on her." Another one of the kids said. "Hey Lucy, are you gonna join or not?" Lucy appeared to be asleep "Hey sleepyhead, are you gonna-" He lifted Lucy's head up and was terrified by what he saw, her throat was slit and someone appeared to have carved the mark of the apex into her face. "Guys! Lucy is- when he walked back over to the table, he saw that the other kids were in the same condition.

"Ok Samantha I think we've seen enough." Simon told her.

"Simon, this is what I warned you about."

"Where are you? Show yourself!" The remaining apex kid said. He turned around and saw a young turtle girl standing before him, Simon already knew that Hazel had snapped when she was young, but seeing it for himself felt shocking. "Where is Simon?" Hazel asked as she turned back into a human.

"S-simon?"

"Yes, Simon! Where is he?"

"He... he died." Hazel immediately charged and tackled him on the ground, he then pinned him to the ground. "Every other kid in this car told me the exact same thing, if I kill you then I won't get the true answer. Where is simon?"

"It is the truth! A ghom killed him!"

"You know what? I'll believe you for now... If Simon is dead... then where's Grace?"

"Grace?" Hazel changed to her turtle form and brought her claws close to his face. "Where is she?"

"She's... she's in the food car... she should be back soon."

"Thank you!" Hazel said with a smile, only to immediately do what she did to the other kids.

"Samantha, I think it's time to leave."

"Simon I... I can't"

"What do you mean can't?" Before she could answer, the memory fast forwarded to an hour later and Simon saw Grace open the door to the mall car.

"no no no no no no no" Simon began panicking, knowing what it was about to show him. "Samantha we need to leave now!"

As Grace entered the car, she looked around in confusion. "Very funny guys, come on out!"

She continued looking around until she saw a horrific site, it was the bodies of the remaining kids piled on top of each other. Before she could say anything, she was immediately grabbed by the steward. "What did you do? Why did you kill those kids?" She asked.

"The steward didn't kill them, I did." She heard a voice say. She looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a familiar face.

"Hazel? I don't understand, what's going on?"

"I came here to avenge tuba, but a ghom already took that chance from me. So this is the next best thing."

"What? Do you think I was ok with what he did? He left me to die! Killing me won't do anything."

"Hm... I see." Hazel said to her, clearly not caring about what Grace said. "Well before the steward wheels you I want to give you a little gift." She said as she turned into a turtle. The steward brought Grace down to Hazels level so she could cut the mark into her face. "See? Now it's just like old times!" Hazel told her as she shoved a mirror in her face.

"Hazel please... Don't do this!"

"Get us out of here Samantha!"

"Wheel her." The steward then went outside the car, he couldn't see Grace, but he could hear her screaming in fear. After that he was let out of the memory.

Back in the cabin, Simon sat there, frozen in silence. "Simon..."

"What... What have I done?" Simon said, before curling up on the floor in a fetal position as he began to cry.

"Simon... I'm so sorry." Samantha began comforting him during his moment of stress.

"It's gonna be ok Simon... It's gonna be ok..."


	3. Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wakes up in the Cat's cabin but must escape when Hazel shows up.

"We just won't tell Simon, ok?"

Simon jolted from his sleep, he couldn't remember anything about the dream he had except for Graces words were constantly repeating over and over during the dream. He realized that he was in the upstairs room in the cabin.

"Frank helped me bring you up here, we weren't gonna let you sleep on the floor all night." Simon looked at the nightstand and saw The Cat sitting on it.

"Thanks..." Simon told her

"Are you gonna be ok Simon?"

"I... I don't know... Why was the tape like that? I know I should've listened to your warning, so what was it?"

"If anyone, passenger or Denizen, watches the memories of a Denizen. It's nearly impossible for it to do what you want... You'll see things you don't want to see, it's probably harder to escape from than a passenger viewing their own tape... we're lucky we got out of there so easily."

"Samantha... do you think I can do this? Is there even a chance I can change the way Hazel sees me?"

"...Get some rest Simon." Samantha said as she left the room

As she left the room, Frank was there waiting outside. "So is the kid ok?"

"I don't know frank." There was knocking on the front door after she said that. "I'll go get it!" Frank said.

"Heyooo, how ya doin?"

"Hi there, is The Cat here?"

"Uh yeah one second. Hey Kit Kat! someone is here for ya!"

"I told you to stop calling me that Fra-oh my! Hazel! What a surprise."

"Yeah you could say that... can we talk? Away from Frank?"

The two of them went into Samantha's hoarding room. "Alright Cat... I need your help to catch someone"

"Go on..."

"I'm not sure if you've heard the news, but Simon decided he felt like being resurrected. And seeing as he killed someone who was basically my mom..."

"Stop right there, what makes you think I would possibly help you kill Simon?"

"Right... It's not like you to help someone catch a passenger, I mean it's not like you helped Amelia get that one girl... What was her name? Daisy?"

"That was a different time Hazel, there's no reason for me to help you!"

"Hm... You know, it's been a few days since you've last seen Henry, hm? Aren't you a bit worried about what happened to him?"

"Did you..."

"Oh no no no, he's not dead... yet. But if you help me with my problem... you can have Henry back, deal?"

"One second... I need to think" Samantha hurried up to the room Simon was in.

"I heard most of that, you know for a house made of wood the walls are incredibly thin." Simon said as The Cat came in

"Simon, you need to get out of here, I'll deal with Hazel."

"Take her deal."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell her that you'll help capture me. I can save Henry, whoever that is..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, if you say no she'll just kill him. I can help get him back, ok?"

"Oh... Thank you Simon!"

"No problem..."

"Well before you leave, check your bag." Simon looked in the bag and saw a pair of boots?

"Are these magnet boots?"

"I heard your last pair got busted so I imagined you could use a new pair."

"Thanks Samantha... Also who's Henry?"

"Henry is... my son."

"Since when did you have a son?"

"Since 12 years ago. Good luck Simon." Simon went out the window and Samantha went back downstairs.

"It's a deal, Hazel."

"Hm, I knew you'd come around. So, is there a plan?"

"Well, my idea would be to have him come here and watch his tape. That way you'll be able to get him easily!"

"Hm... or I could use these portable projectors and look for him instead of waiting for him to come here."

"Hazel trust me, he'll come here at some point! I promise!"

"Too late, I want the portable one. If this works, then you can have Henry back, see you soon!"

As Hazel left that car, she moved across the bridge to the next car. Little did she know Simon was using his new magnet boots to hide underneath the bridge, once she went into the next car and the coast was clear he came out from his hiding spot and took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"BOO"

"Gagh!" Simon jolted back. "jeez Grace. Just because you're a ghost now doesn't mean you can do that."

"Come on Simon! I was just kidding!"

"Yeah yeah... what are you doing here?"

"Listen, you still need help with your whole Hazel mission, and because Samantha is being forced to help Hazel-"

"Were you listening that whole time?"

"Yeah what else was I gonna do? I'm gonna help you with your Hazel problem. It'll be like old times! Except I'm dead and... We're not destroying cars anymore."

"Grace... Of course you can help! Why would I say no?"

"Nice! I guess the apex is back together... kind of... we're not really the apex because we're not evil anymore... we should get going."

"Yeah, lets go" The two mall rats began their journey, and they were ready for whatever happened.


	4. Reunited at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first journey together in years, Grace and Simon come across a familiar car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit late because I didn't feel that motivated to work on it. School started for me recently so I've kind of been exhausted with that... Also this was meant to be 2 separate chapters but I merged them into one, so I decided to split another chapter into 2 to keep with the 10 chapters thing

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you." Grace said

"Ask me what?"

"What was it like being a zombie?

"Well, I had to listen to 2 teenagers constantly argue about how tall a goblin is."

"Hm, you must have gotten sick of that, huh?"

"Oh no, I was just mad that I couldn't join the conversation."

"Oh... well who won the argument? Or did you never get to the goblin car?"

"There's a goblin car?"

As they entered the next car, they immediately recognized everything. The floating staircases, the houses without walls.

"Oh no."

"This is the turtle car, isn't it?" Grace said

"I thought Amelia quarantined this one!"

"Well here it is... everybody is gonna hate us."

"Not just that, but Hazel could be hiding here in her turtle form."

"That's what you're afraid of?"

"She's trying to kill me Grace, and I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really the fighter I used to be."

"Aren't you trying to get through to her? why would running into her be a bad thing?"

"I don't know Grace... let's just go to the town alright?"

As they walked through the down, various turtle residents were giving them dirty looks, clearly knowing what they did.

"Yeah boss, that one guy who took my dad's chef hat is here."

"Some advice, when they said 'continue on in your families steps' they didn't mean talk into a phone that doesn't work" Simon told him

"Yeah- I don't know WHY they're here! They just are!"

"Well you see, we're trying to find a girl named Hazel. She's about... This tall, can shift between human and turtle, is a murdering psychopath."

"And NOW they're asking me if I know some girl named Hazel... Why would I know who Hazel is, boss? Yeah so what if I know most people! That doesn't mean I know any Hazel's!"

"You guys know Hazel?" Simon and Grace looked across the street and saw a turtle woman, she had short black hair and looked really shy.

"Do you know her?" Simon asked her

"I do, actually... come on, I'll explain everything at my house."

At the woman's house, they were surprised that she had the only finished house in the entire car. "What did you say your name was?" Grace asked.

"Katie." She told them.

"Why is your house the only finished one?"

"Well, it used to be my younger brother Barry's house before he died..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry." Grace told her.

"It's fine..."

"Well, what does that have to do with Hazel?" Simon asked

"It's... better if I just show you." Katie said as she handed Simon a photo. Simon looked at the photo with a baffled expression, as if he was a teacher and one of his students gave him an essay that made no sense. "Barry and Hazel, were they-"

"A couple?" Katie said. "y-yeah, they were... If you want to know more, you'll just have to see for yourself, that is if you have her memory tape."

"Well, I don't have it and even if I did last time I looked at it I was traumatized, so-" Before Simon could finish his sentence, he noticed some tape sticking out of his bag. "Well, I guess I do have it!" He said. Katie took the tape and slipped it into a mini projector she had.

In the memory, the town was being attacked by an army of ghoms. Katie pointed at two young turtles who looked to be around 16 running from them. "There's me and Barry."

"Katie, mom was taken- she- I-I-I-" one of the young turtles said, before his leg was grabbed by a ghom tentacle

"Barry!" The young turtle was being dragged away, until seemingly out of nowhere a 16 year old Hazel came to the rescue. She had some sort of weapon that could neutralize ghoms. She quickly took care of the ghom.

"Hey you're safe ok? You're safe."

"Is... is my mom ok?"

"Yes, she's safe. She's ok."

"Thank you... what's your name?"

"Hazel."

"I'm Barry."

"They became friends after that." Katie told them. "Eventually they became more than friends."

"Hazel must have been devastated when he died." Grace said.

"Yeah well that's the thing." Katie told them. The memory flashed forward about 5 years.

"So, did you ask One One about letting me tag along on one of your missions?"

"I did, and he shut me down!"

"Really? I wanna watch my girlfriend be a badass."

"Well One One doesn't want you to do that so I guess I'm doing this one alone."

"Well, I hope you do that well. See you when you get back Hazel."

"You too." Hazel said before giving Barry a kiss on the cheek. When she left the house Barry noticed she left her mission journal on the kitchen table

"Hey Hazel you forgot your-" but she was already gone. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to take a look." The memory flashed forward to the end of the day. Barry was sitting at the kitchen table and he looked furious.

"Hey baby, sorry it took so long the glitch was very stubborn." But Barry stayed silent. "Barry? Is everything alright?"

"Hazel, I want you to be honest with me."

"I'm always honest but sure, go ahead."

"Do you kill people?"

"What? Come one what kind of question is that? Where would you even get that idea from?"

"Your journal, the one you left at home."

"Barry, it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like? You mean all these insane ramblings here have some other meaning? With this Simon person?"

"Barry..."

"I can't trust you Hazel, I'm leaving."

Hazel stopped him as he was leaving, with a psychopathic look on her face. "You want to leave? Really? You're not leaving."

Next thing you know, Hazel did what she does to all glitches.

"Whenever I told someone it was her who killed him, they didn't believe me..." Katie told them after they left the memory. Simon immediately got up and left

"Simon, where are you going?" Grace asked.

"We've seen what we needed to see, now lets go find her." Simon said before dashing off to the next car.

"He's like that sometimes." Grace told Katie before leaving


	5. Vivid memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon confronts Hazel about Barry, but disaster strikes.

"Hey Simon, shouldn't we think about this?" Grace said as she followed him.

"Nope."

"Really? Shouldn't we have a plan instead of just running in blind?

"We should find Hazel at some point, lets keep going."

As they entered the next car, Simon saw exactly what he was looking for. Hazel was there scanning the car.

"Hazel, it's time you stopped!"

Hazel turned around to face him. "Stopped doing what? My job?"

"Stopped killing people! Like Barry!"

Hazel froze for a few seconds, before clenching her fist. "You think you can come here and say his name? Well... I'm glad The Cat gave me this." Instantly she pulled out a mini projector with Simon's tape in it.

"I'm... I'm home." Simon looked around his house. "No... Hazel didn't do what I think she just did, did she?"

"I'm sorry dad! It was an accident!" Simon heard a voice coming from the living room. He knew that it was his 10 year old voice.

"I know what this is." Simon said to himself

"Listen here boy, ever since your ma died I wanted you to be the brains in this family, that's why I made you take that damn spelling bee." *SMACK* "And ya lost that! Now I hear that my fuckin' rifle is gone because you and your pals decided to mess around with it?" *SMACK* "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Simon knew what the next part of this memory was, he tried to look away but the memory flash forwarded to an hour later. He was out in the backyard by himself because his dad locked him out. Suddenly, tracks appeared behind his house, and then suddenly, a train appeared. The exact train he was on.

"Whoo wee!" Hazel appeared behind Simon. "With all of that going around, your number must have been high when you first got on!"

"Hazel, what are you doing?"

"But... there's something else..." The memory fast forwarded to when Simon met Grace.

"How did you get it so high?"

"Pause" Hazel said. "Hm, only 55? That's strange... All that abuse and only 55..."

"Hazel that's enough, let me out of here!"

"It's almost as if... the Cat told you what you were really supposed to do!"

"Hazel!"

"But you decided to trust some random girl you just met instead of the person who had been guiding you the entire time! Interesting..."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You don't get it, do you? Let's take a look at... how about this one?"

"We just won't tell Simon, ok?"

"Have you ever wondered why Grace wouldn't want you to know I was a Denizen? No? Let's look at some more memories. Ah ha! This one!"

"What is a void, Apex?"

"Look at you, so high and mighty on your throne. Calling your closest friend a 'void'. Do you get my point now?"

"You're a monster, Hazel."

"Takes one to know one... Oh! I know the perfect memory!"

"But you? You're no person."

The last thing Simon said before killing tuba kept repeating while Hazel continued to torture Simon.

"The moment you took the one person I cared about most away from me. Now-"

"STOP!" Simon was done with Hazel's insistent taunting. "YOU MADE YOUR POINT! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! CAN WE LEAVE NOW!"

"Oh poor Simon, can't even recognize when someone is giving him a taste of his own medicine!" The memory switched over to Simon and Grace in the Origami car, and Simon trapping her in her memories. "Let's just say I'm you, and your Grace. Well if you don't mind I have more missions from One One, but if you're able to get out I'll be in the Jungle car waiting for you!"

"No... NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" But before he could tell her to come back, Hazel vanished.

Back in the real world, Hazel looked at Simon's blank, expressionless body. "Oh! Almost forgot!" Hazel then threw down a vile full of memory robots which shattered open, sending the bots to start extracting Tape from Simon.

"What did you do to him?" Grace shouted.

"Grace! You're so quiet I forgot you were even here!"

"You're gonna let him out."

"Or else what? You're a ghost, you can't do anything! Plus, doesn't he deserve this? I mean, this is exactly what he did to you, is it not?"

Hazel then left the car, while Grace tried her hardest to get him out. But no matter how hard she tried he was stuck in there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am referencing this tweet from Owen Dennis, why do you ask https://twitter.com/OweeeeenDennis/status/1306280541394792448?s=20


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace asks the cat for help with Simon, but when they free him he has a different attitude towards Hazel.

Grace tried everything she could, but absolutely nothing she did would get him out of his memories. She even tried to go into the memories but it that didn't work. It seemed as if Simon was going to be stuck in there forever, but Hazel had an idea.

"The cat, she'll know what to do!" She quickly hurried back to the cabin.

"Samantha! Simon is in trouble!"

"Grace? Wait... the tape! Frank, get me my shuttlecraft." When they got to the car that Simon was in, they still had trouble with freeing Simon.

"Well, one way to get him out would be to destroy the projector. But neither of us can do that."

"We can't just turn it off?"

"No, it turns off after it runs out of tape. And that is clearly not going to happen anytime soon. And as I said, one of us destroying it is pretty much impossible, I'm too small and you go through everything!"

"Samantha! I'm not losing him again!"

"What do you suggest we do then, Grace?"

"I... I don't know."

ONE HOUR LATER

After about an hour of brainstorming. They hadn't come up with any ideas on how to get Simon out.

"Any ideas?" Grace asked

"Are you gonna start coming up with ideas or just keep asking me if I've thought of anything?"

"Listen, if you didn't realize this, I'm a BIT STRESSED OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh? You're stressed? Well news flash, so am I, and at least I'm actually contributing something!"

"You don't care about Simon!"

"Excuse me?"

"You abandoned him! Plus, you don't know him like I do! you didn't spend 7 years with him by your side!"

"Doing what? Running a cult? Let me remind you Grace, he tried to kill you!"

"Well- I- um... you're right... he did try to kill me..."

"So why do you still trust him? Because he knows he was wrong for doing that?"

"The Apex might not be around anymore, but one thing stays true, we stick together. And I can only see him as a friend right now because... well because he changed. He's not the same Simon who wanted his number to go up, who crushed a purple gorilla with magnet boots and then wheeled them... Magnet boots."

"Grace, are you ok?"

"That's it! Magnet boots! If we put the projector on top of something made of metal, put the magnet boot over it, and turn it on. We can crush the projector!"

"I like it when you think Grace!"

So quickly, The cat took off part of her shuttlecraft, but not a part that would make it incapable of flying, and put the projector on top of it. She then slipped the boot off of Simon's foot and used it to crush the projector. The two of them waited for him to wake up.

"Come on, please, come on!"

Simon woke up, took in his surroundings, and noticed what was coming out of his head. "Get it off get it off get it off!" Samantha quickly ran up and tore the tape coming from his head, and shoo'd the mini bots away.

"Simon! Oh I was so worried, I thought you were about to be... Simon?" Simon wasn't listening to her, instead he had a blank look on his face as if he was still inside the tape.

"Simon? Is anyone home?" Somehow, seemingly out of nowhere, a stick of red lipstick fell from where Grace was standing. Grace was a bit confused on where it came from, but that went away when Simon immediately picked up the stick. "What are you doing?"

"Hazel... deserves pain..."

"What?"

"She deserves to burn."

"What are you saying?"

"She says she wants the old Simon back... She's getting the old Simon"

"The old Simon- what the hell are you talking about?" Simon then took the lipstick, and drew a curvy red line on his face. When he turned around Grace knew exactly what he meant by "the old Simon."

"This is just what I have to do Grace."

"No..."

"Now if you don't mind I have to head over to the Jungle car, someone needs to learn a lesson." He slipped the magnet boot back on and hurried out of the car.

"Samantha, we have to stop him. Does your shuttle thingy still work?"

"It's a shuttlecraft and yes, it does work." The two of them hurried after Simon, they had to hurry before it was too late.


	7. The Old Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, so blinded by rage, decides that his new merciful methods aren't working anymore and decides to go back to his old methods when he confronts Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like with book of the future, I have no Idea how to write fight scenes soooooooooooo.

Simon ran over car after car using his magnet boots, he had no Idea where the jungle car but he knew that Hazel couldn't have gone far. He decided that every 10 cars he would check to see if it was the jungle car. "It's got to be this one." He said before jumping down to the bridge and entering the car. Somehow his idea to randomly pick cars worked. "Jackpot... I'm here Hazel! I'm ready! Give me all you have!"

"Well, look who decided to show up!" He heard a voice coming from the top of a tree. "I guess you're done denying who you really are?" Hazel took note of the makeup on his face. "Hmm... interesting! This is the Simon I wanted! Not that weak little pansy!" Simon didn't say anything in response, but began walking towards her slowly. "Not up for talking, are we? Well, it doesn't matter. This time you're going down!" The two of them charged at each other.

As the fight went on, Hazel was the one winning the fight. Simon was clearly rusty when it came to fighting, so while he was able to land some hits, he was mostly getting his ass beat. "I guess I set my expectations a bit too high." Hazel said. It didn't help that Hazel could turn into a turtle, whenever he went for a punch at her torso her shell protected her. "Come on, try a little harder!" Oh, and there was also the fact that Amelia trained her. Eventually she had him pinned on the ground under her boot. "You know Simon, maybe if you actually saved Tuba then none of this would have happened! You wouldn't be pinned on the ground... You wouldn't die twice." She let her claws out and prepared to take a swing at Simon to finish him off, but Simon had a plan. He remembered something he had in his pocket.

"Let me return the favor, Hazel!" Immediately he grabbed the mini projector out of his pocket that had Hazel's tape in it. In an instant, Hazel became zoned out, which allowed Simon an opportunity to escape. This was perfect, the one person he wanted so badly to kill was now vulnerable. This was his opportunity. "Now this... I like this." He said, looking through his bag for something to beat her to death with. He began dragging her outside the car, ready to go back to doing what he did to all Denizens when he lead the apex with Grace.

"Just like Tuba." He said to no one in particular, but before he threw her at the wheels someone stopped him.

"Simon! Don't!" Grace said

"She would do the same thing to me Grace, I'm doing it to her before she has the chance."

"If you do this Simon, you'll just be proving her point. You'll be proving that you haven't changed at all."

"And she's right! Showing these nulls mercy isn't gonna work anymore! I have to go back to how we did things back then." Grace watched as the numbers on his arm started to go up to what they were in the past, that along with the red line on his face, brought back to many memories.

"Simon... You're scaring me." Simon looked at The Cat. "Are you gonna add anything or are you just gonna stand there and say nothing?"

"I left a pair of handcuffs in your bag, take her to One One."

"Now why would I do that, Samantha?"

"Because it's the right thing." Grace chimed in with. "If we're really bringing back the Apex, you remember who your leader was right? And I order you to take her to One One."

Simon weighed his options, he looked at the limp body he was carrying by the collar in one hand, and then took out the pair of handcuffs he had. After some time deciding what to do, he wiped the lipstick off of his face. "You're right." Simon said, he then cuffed Hazel, coincidentally that's when her tape finished going through the projector and she woke up. "Disappointing, I thought you still had it in you. If you really wanted to trap me in my tape forever then you should've used-" She stopped when she noticed her hands were cuffed.

"I'm taking you to the conductor."

"Which one? Because last time I checked, the person your little gang calls the "true conductor" is dead, that's why I have this uniform in the first place."

"You know who I'm talking to, Hazel."

"I know, but I want to hear you say it."

Simon took a deep breath, he was about to give Hazel the satisfaction of admitting he was wrong all those years ago... even if he already did that millions of times. "I'm taking you to One One."

"There we go, now we're about... geez we're way to far away from the engine! Now I'm used to walking that far, I mean there have been plenty of times that the Steward wasn't available to give me a ride somewhere. But what about you?"

"Don't you remember? I have magnet boots, I just have to carry you there."

Hazel noticed Samantha was there. "You double crossed me?"

"Did you really think I would help a maniac like you? The only reason I ever helped Amelia is because she took over the train, you may be like her, but you'll never be able to coerce me into anything."

"Let me remind you Samantha, I still have Henry, and we made a deal, did we not? Or have you been working with Simon behind my back?" Simon held her over the edge of the train, while it would prove her point that Simon was still a killer, she wasn't in the mood to get wheeled." "OK OK! HE'S IN THE BLACK MARKET CAR!"

"Thank you, you two go to One One, Henry needs me." Samantha got into her shuttlecraft and went off to find Henry.

"Alright Hazel, now it's time for you to pay for what you've done."


	8. One One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon takes One One to the conductor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys! Not knowing how to write a fight scene is back!

"I hope Ms. Hazel isn't too busy for a new mission..." One One sat in the engine, monitoring the other cars

"Of course not! Ms. Hazel is never too busy for a new job!"

"But what if she is... this glitch is gonna ruin the train..."

The little orb's conversation with himself was interrupted by someone kicking the door down. What he saw was his best agent, handcuffed, and being dragged around by a man wearing a white hoodie.

"Ahhh! The hoodie man has Ms. Hazel! Ahhhh!"

"Well Hazel, are you gonna confess or should I do it for you?"

"You do it, I know this'll be entertaining." She said to Simon, giving him a cocky smirk.

"So, One One. You wanna know a fun fact about Hazel over here?"

"I love facts! Did you know that there are-"

"Your agent over here, she hasn't been quarantining your glitches like you asked her to. She's been killing them!"

"No! Ms. Hazel would never do that!"

"Really? Take a look at this!" Simon shoved Hazel's book in the conductors face, on the page showing the procedure for encountering a glitch. He saw that she crossed out "quarantine" and put "kill" over it. He looked at the book, then at Hazel, then back at the book, and back at Hazel.

"Don't kill the glitches, ok Hazel?"

Simon looked at Hazel, she had the biggest and smuggest grin on her face, he so badly wanted to punch her face in. "You don't care that she's been killing denizens and passengers?"

"P-passengers?" That's what got One One.

"Yes! She's been killing passengers! You see Grace over there? She's a ghost because Hazel killed her! She's been killing since she was 7 years old!"

"Listen, boss" Hazel said. "Who do you trust more? Some shmuck wearing socks and sandals? Or your best agent?"

"ONLY agent!" Simon interrupted with.

"Shut your mouth, who do you trust more?" Hazel waited for the little orb to respond. "One One?"

"Every passenger is important." Both sad one and glad one said in unison.

"What?"

"Every. Passenger. Is. Important."

BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP

Out of nowhere, the steward flew in and pinned Hazel against the wall.

"What are you doing? I thought you were just gonna lock her up or something! Why are you killing her?"

"Every passenger is important. Every passenger deserves redemption. If a passenger dies, how will redemption happen?" The old Simon would be thrilled to see something like this happen, but this Simon was terrified at the idea of the person he was trying to convince that he was a better person was gonna die thinking of him as a monster.

"Hazel," One One said "You yourself are a glitch, created by Amelia, if you love killing glitches so much, it's time you see what it's like to be a glitch." Before the steward had the chance to kill Hazel, Simon remembered something Grace did back during his "evil" phase, and he took off his boot, then threw it at the Steward, which then dropped Hazel onto the ground.

"Why did you save me?" Hazel asked

"Because the old Simon wouldn't save you."

"Heh, of course he wouldn't, he'd be smart enough to know not to save someone who's about to kill you."

Another fight began, and much like last time Hazel was the one winning the fight. At one point, Hazel had Simon in a chokehold. Simon saw her hand turn green, and her claws come out. "When you get to the ghost car, say hi to Amelia for me."

Amelia... That gave Simon an idea. Amelia tried to recreate Alrick, that's how Hazel exists. Amelia tried to recreate a person, but failed. All the failed clones of Alrick were denizens... obviously that means that trying to recreate a human is impossible, but if Amelia was able to create denizens... maybe she knows how to recreate denizens as well.

"WE CAN BRING TUBA BACK!"


	9. We can bring her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon makes an offer to Hazel, will she take him up on the offer?

"What did you just say?" Hazel asked.

"Hazel, just hear me out." Simon said to her as she released him from her chokehold. "Amelia was able to create Denizens."

"Yeah, she was trying to recreate Alrick, but she failed. That's why I'm here."

"The reason she failed was because Alrick isn't a denizen, he was a human. If she knows how to create denizens, we can go to the ghost car and ask for her help to create a new Tuba."

Hazel stood there, pondering to herself, until she made her final decision. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, let's bring Tuba back." Hazel held out her hand. Simon was relieved, at last he finally got through to Hazel. He grabbed Hazels hand, convinced that they were now allies... Until she let her claws out, piercing the skin on Simon's wrist

"What kind of idiot do you think I am Simon?" She pushed him to the ground. "You know very well that it wouldn't be the real Tuba, it would just be some fake. Hell she might not even know who I am! You can't just replace someone like that Simon!" She put Simon back into a chokehold. "You say you finally think Denizens are people too, but why do you think you can just replace them?"

"I just want you to be happy, Hazel..."

"If you want me to be happy, then you should stay dead!"

The whole time, Grace had been a bystander in the fight, watching in fear, hoping Simon wouldn't get hurt too badly. Suddenly, she felt something spark within her, she began to float over- no, she began to walk over. Her ghostly body started to become less transparent, her feet hit the ground and she began running, until she kicked Hazel in the back of the head, knocking her across the ground.

Grace was back to normal.

Simon looked at her in shock, admittedly he shouldn't have been that surprised that ghosts could become human since zombies also could, but he never expected that he and Grace would be truly reunited.

"Grace you're back!"

"Simon! I'm back!" The two of them were quickly talking over each other with how amazed, shocked, and relieved they were. After their little "conversation" they stood their in awkward silence, until Grace gave Simon a peck on the lips.

"What was that all about?

"I don't know I just..." Simon returned with another peck on the lips

"I never said I didn't like it."

"Alright lovebirds, lets wrap this up." Hazel said standing up. Grace and Simon looked at each other and Grace gave Simon a nod.

"I've taught you some neat dance moves Hazel." Grace said, "But have I taught you this one?" Grace took Simon's hand, they began a dance... which ended in Hazel getting kicked across the room again

Hazel got up, she noticed that hitting the wall managed to dislodge a pipe. Hazel decided to take the pipe and tried throwing it at the mall rats but they both dodged out of the way.

"No, no no no no no." Hazel said, she didn't hit Simon, she didn't hit Grace

She hit One One, and it was lodged inside his body


	10. Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When One One is severely damaged, the train begins going haywire

"No! No no no no no." Hazel ran over to One One and removed the pipe. "Ohhhh this is not good, this is NOT good..." The three of them saw the monitors of specific cars and what they saw was chaos, certain cars were merging and unmerging.

"What's going on?" Simon asked.

"One One is the conductor, if he dies then the train dies."

"Well is there any way we can fix it?" Grace asked.

"If One One absorbs the energy of a Denizen, it'll save him... The only thing is that certain Denizens will die."

"What do you mean certain Denizens?"

"It depends on if they're enough to fix One One. If tuba were still alive then she would be able to help One One without dying... I'll be enough energy... but I'll die in the process."

After Hazel said that, Simon tried to stop her from sacrificing herself. "Well then we can find a denizen with enough energy!"

"We don't have time for that Simon! It has to be me!"

"No... No it doesn't Hazel..." Simon could feel the tears in his eyes. "You don't have to die."

Hazel turned and looked at Grace who was also crying. "Why the hell are you two even crying? Isn't this what you like to see? A denizen dying? You should be celebrating-"

"HAZEL!" She was interrupted by Grace. "Just for ONE second, stop looking at us as monsters! Look at this! Our numbers are so close to zero and you still think we're those maniacs! Just for one second forget about Tuba, forget about the Apex, forget about all the horrible things we did! Think about... the good things. I let you have a funeral for Tuba, is that something we would do back then?"

At that moment, Hazel stopped seeing them as these power hungry mall rats, and just like that, she was also crying. "Forgetting Tuba... that will be impossible. But perhaps that Simon and that Grace were different people..."

"So... One One, are you still gonna do it?" Simon asked.

"Well, I learned to accept Tuba's death. Now it's time for you to accept mine." She then went in and hugged Simon and Grace. "I'm sure you guys will miss me."

"And you'll miss us?" Grace asked.

"Can you really miss someone if you're dead?"

"Of course, I'm sure Tuba misses you." Simon said.

"Well, I guess she'll be meeting me again." Hazel said. She then turned towards One One and approached him. She turned took one more look at the two mall rats. "Good luck, Simon." She then placed her hand on One One, and began to dissolve, eventually she was gone, and One One was back to normal, and so was the rest of the train.

"Hello! I'm One!" "One..."

"Yeah... you are." Grace said. "And... you're the conductor."

"Indeed!" "Your friend with socks and sandals is crying."

Grace turned around and saw Simon on the ground sobbing, she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, and brought him into a hug. Simon noticed the sound of a number changing. "Grace! Your number!" Grace saw her number, it was 0.

"Check yours!" Grace told Simon, he looked at his hand and just like hers, it was 0. The two of them looked and noticed their exits appearing. "If we have separate exits... does that mean we'll have to find each other?"

"You want to go together!" One One said in excitement. "Just one second..." Then suddenly, their exits merged into one. Grace looked at Simon, Simon looked at Grace.

"Let's go home." Simon said. The two of them held hands as they went through their exit.

4 YEARS LATER

"Dad, everyone gets scam calls. The scammer is probably just really stubborn." Mable said as she ate her dinner.

"I'm pretty sure they're all different numbers." Lake told her daughter.

"It's scam calls mom, that guy probably just has a lot of fake numbers."

"You know what?" Jesse said, "Let's just ignore it, if someone else calls about us winning a free titanic or my credit card being in danger, then we just ignore it, ok?"

"What do you mean winning a titanic?" Mable asked. The phone rung again. Once again it was a number they didn't recognize.

"We're just gonna ignore it, ok everyone? We didn't win a million dollars, we aren't gonna sign up for a new data plan. Let's just continue our dinner."

*Hi! You've reached the Cosays! Try calling us again... or don't it's up to you*

"Hm, you didn't pick up so I guess I'll just leave a message."

"You better you scamming piece of-"

"Honey, please calm down." Lake told her husband.

"Wait, I recognize that voice." Mable told them.

"It's Simon, I got off the train about 4 years ago, you may remember me... I was Grace's second in command? Sorry for trying to kill you Lake... But I'm a different man now. I'm a writer... not a successful one. But a writer nonetheless. I also have a daughter, she's still a newborn but she's great. It's kind of weird that you two had a kid before me, but I guess that's what being resurrected does. Anyways you can call me back, I'd like to talk to you. Jesse, Lake, Mable, any one of you. Anyways, that's enough from me. Bye."

The family waited there a second. "Mable..." Jesse said.

"...What?"

"Did you... meet Simon?"

"He didn't answer?" Grace asked.

"Not surprised, I mean it's not like he had my number already. So he probably thought I was just some rando."

"Hm, well hopefully he calls you back." Grace told him. "Isn't that right little hay hay?" She said to the baby she was holding.

"It's weird," Simon said, "First we name her after Hazel, and now she's starting to look like her."

"Simon, don't start another one of your conspiracies." Grace told her husband.

"Oh, I'm not saying this is some weird train resurrection thing." Simon said.

"Oh, well that's good."

"I'm saying it MIGHT be a weird train resurrection thing."

"Oh geez... Is it time to sleep now little lady?"

The couple brought the kid into her room and placed her in her crib. "Oh, we can't forget!" Simon took the stuffed gorilla and gave it to the little tot.

"Simon, you think this is some weird-"

"I'm just saying Grace, it might be."

"Come on Simon. Let's just get her to sleep!"

"alright alright alright..." Simon and Grace began. "Don't be a worry baby..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say thank you to those who have enjoyed both this fanfic and book of the future, if I'm being honest I didn't expect people to actually like it. If you noticed certain tags changing as I was writing both stories it's because I decided to change how the story went. For one, Hazel was originally gonna agree to Simon's offer to bring Tuba back but I decided on a different ending, then I thought "what if I made Hazel die" and that's how the ending became the way it is. I also was originally gonna have Tulip come back on the train to save Cory at the end of book of the future and meet up with One One and Atticus again, but I also decided against that. Neil wasn't originally gonna be Simon until they ended up killing Simon in the book 3 finale, but he was gonna be a member of the Apex. What else... yeah that's all that comes to mind when it comes to these 2 fics. Once again, thank you for reading both of my fics... I'm not sure when I'll write my next one, but I'll have to wait until I come up with a good idea for it, whether it's an Infinity Train fic or not


End file.
